New Girls
by x0xoTheRosesx0xo
Summary: Three new girls arrive at Hogwarts and have the Hogwarts boys under a spell... not a literal one. Kierston, Kassandra, and Kaitlyn have arrived. DMOC BZOC & other pairings. It's better than it sounds, give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1: Kierston Kassandra & Kaitlyn

**A/N: This story is non-compatible to books 6-7 in the Harry Potter series.  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter but I own Kierston & Kassandra & Kaitlyn Brenner**

_Chapter One: Kierston, Kassandra, and Kaitlyn: Slytherin and Gryffindor_

"Welcome students to another wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Professor Dumbledore announced, "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forrest is off limits and there is a complete list of rules taped outside of his office." He paused and looked around the Great Hall, "This year we have some very special students that have transferred from the Grenada School of Magic on an island in the southeast Caribbean."

He motioned to the doors leading into the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall ushered three girls in. The three girls looked the exact same except the one on the right had light brown hair and the one in the middle had jet black and the girl on the left had white blonde hair. McGonagall stopped them at the foot of the stage where the professor's table was as she climbed up the steps. "Kierston Brenner, seventh year." She called.

The girl with the light brown hair walked gracefully up the steps. Since she wasn't a Hogwarts student yet she was wearing a pair of jeans with rips in the knees and a black halter top. Her hair reached just above her elbows and she had a thick black headband perched on top of her head behind the short layers she had in front of her hair framing her face. She sat down on the low stool and scanned the room with her hazel colored eyes. Barely brushing the top of her head the hat screamed out, "SLYTHERIN."

The Slytherin table cheered loudly as the new girl, Kierston, walked over to the end table and took a seat at the end.

"Kassandra Brenner, seventh year." McGonagall called out.

Kassandra walked up the steps just as gracefully as her sister and took a seat. She was wearing a pair of short jean shorts and a plain black shirt under a hot pink cropped jacket. Her black hair only reached her underarms and was pulled in a messy bun at the back of her head held together by two chopsticks. McGonagall lowered the hat and it sat on her head for a couple of seconds before yelling out, "GRYFFINDOR."

The Gryffindors yelled and applauded as Kassandra walked towards their table. She took a seat at the end and looked up at Dumbledore waiting expectantly.

"Kaitlyn Brenner, seventh year."

The girl with the white-blonde hair sauntered up the steps. She was wearing a long black skirt that went to her knees and a white polo. She looked out staring at something above all the students with her aqua colored eyes. The hat sat on her head for a while before yelling out, "RAVENCLAW."

The Ravenclaws cheered and the Hufflepuffs looked sullen because they didn't get one of the Brenner girls.

Dumbledore smiled down at Kassandra then over at Kaitlyn before moving his gaze to Kierston and clapping, "Enjoy your feast!"

***

The Slytherin Table

***

"Dude, that Kierston girl is hot." Blaise Zabini whispered to his best friend Draco Malfoy, "But I think I prefer her sister."

Daphne Greengrass snorted and rolled her eyes at Pansy Parkinson. "What?" Blaise asked

"You guys are such pigs." Pansy said also rolling her eyes as she and Daphne stood up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked

"We're going to talk to Kierston." Daphne said simply as they started walking towards the other end of the table.

Draco and Blaise exchanged glances before getting up and following the girls. They passed them quickly and Draco slid into the seat on Kierston's left and Blaise took the one across from her. Pansy and Daphne rolled their eyes for a third time as Daphne took the seat on Kierston's right and Pansy took the one on Blaise's right.

Kierston looked up from her plate where she had been ripping up a roll. Blaise smiled at her, "Hello I'm Blaise Zabini and these are my best mates Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass."

Kierston gave a small smile back and placed her left hand in Blaise's right. Her nails were short and painted black and on her hand she had a silver and diamond ring on her thumb and a small ruby ring on her pinky. On her wrist she wore two bracelets and on her right wrist she had one black hair elastic. Blaise brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on it. She smiled showing off two rows of straight white teeth and pulled her hand out of his grasp, "It's a pleasure."

"Please the pleasures all mine." Blaise grinned

"Blaise, just get on with it and stop acting mental." Draco said

"Get on with what?" Kierston asked turning towards Draco

"He wanted you to hook him up with your sister." Pansy said

Kierston held Draco's gaze for a few more seconds before turning towards Pansy and Daphne. She smirked, "Which one, Katie or Kassie?"

"The Gryffindor." Blaise answered

She laughed once and replied, "I don't think I'll be able to do that."

"And why wouldn't you?" Blaise asked

Kierston tilted her head towards the Gryffindor table, "That's why."

Kassandra was sitting in between Ron Weasley and Harry Potter with Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley sitting across from her. "Red head and glasses boy seem to have a crush on her."

"Weasley?" Draco scoffed, "And Potter? I would hope your sister would have better tastes than Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Kassie has really high standards don't worry." Kierston replied once more locking gazes with Draco, "But it looks like she's crushing back." She said more to herself

"Which would be?" Blaise prompted

"Well he has to be good looking for one," She started bringing her hazel eyes onto the tanner boy, "He has to be at least a half-blood. Her type is like the guys from one of the books she's always reading. Kassandra likes to pretend she's in romance novel and her leading man has to be perfect."

"What standards do you have?" Draco asked

Kierston stood up and looked down into his silver blue eyes, "It depends." She smirked, "Now as much fun it has been talking about my sister I have to go. Pansy and Daphne was it?" She asked looking at the girls. They nodded, "I'm sorry we didn't really have a chance to talk. Hopefully we will later."

The four Slytherins watched her walk out of the hall, her hips swaying. She paused at the door and looked over her shoulder. She locked eyes with Kassandra and she stood up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. She tapped the little girl with the white blonde hair and both girls walked out of the Great Hall with their hands clasped.

***

The Gryffindor Table

***

"Mate, the new girl Kassandra is hot. Do you think she'd go out with me?" Ron Weasley said with his mouth full of food.

"Ugh Ron not if you talk with your mouth full like that." Ginny Weasley scoffed at her brother and turned her head away

"Come on Ginny let's go talk to her." Hermione Granger said standing up

Ginny got up and followed the older girl down the table. Hermione took the seat across from Kassandra and Ginny sat on Hermione's right. Ron and Harry hurried down the table and sat next to Kassandra. Ron immediately started filling a plate up with food as Kassandra, Ginny and Hermione looked on in disgust. "Hey I'm Ginny!" Ginny smiled

"I'm Kassandra." Kassandra answered shortly still staring at Ron with her lip curled

"And I'm Hermione." Hermione smiled extending her hand towards Kassandra. Kassandra shook it, still not smiling.

"Ignore him." Harry said as Kassandra's dark brown eyes fell on him.

"And who are you?" Kassandra asked

"You seriously don't know who he is?" Ron asked holding up a drum stick and with his mouth wide open.

"No I don't. Sorry."

"He's Harry Potter! The guy that defeated He Who Must Not Be Named!"

"Who's that?"

"Voldemort." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Voldemort? Is that some kind of fungus?" Kassandra asked

Now Harry and Ron both looked shocked. The girl called Hermione scoffed, "Please, she's not from Europe so naturally she doesn't know who Voldemort is."

Harry shut his mouth then gazed at Kassandra, "You really don't know who I am?" He asked

"No." She answered shortly

"So about your other sisters…" Ron started

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes and started talking about the upcoming welcome back ball. Kassandra sat there playing with the soup in her bowl with her spoon.

"You wouldn't have a chance Red Head." Kassandra started. "Kierston only goes for the 'bad boys', and Kaitlyn is always too busy studying. She's doesn't even like to talk."

"Then what about you?" Ron asked hopefully

Kassandra rolled her eyes, "Do I seem like your type." She answered as saw Kierston standing at the entrance to the Great Hall. "I've got to go." She said suddenly standing up, "Uh, nice meeting you?"

The four Gryffindors watched her as she walked towards the Ravenclaw table. She went up behind her sister and tapped her on the shoulder. She whispered something to her and then the two Brenners walked out of the Hall with many people staring after them.

***

The Ravenclaw Table

***

Kaitlyn sat down at the end of the table next to a dreamy eyed girl. "Hello." The girl said in a soft voice.

Kaitlyn looked her over before replying. She was wearing Hogwarts robes like everyone else but she had earrings made out of radishes. "Hello."

"My name is Luna Lovegood." The girl replied in the same soft voice.

"It's nice to meet you – Luna. I'm Kaitlyn." Kaitlyn said with a small polite smile.

"I am going to the other end to get some pudding. Would you like some?" She asked

"Uhm… no thank you." Kaitlyn said

Luna stood up and drifted over to the other side of the table. Almost as soon as she moved away three boys came to sit next to her. "Hey, I'm Michael Corner." The boy sitting across from her said, "And these are my friends Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot."

"It's nice to meet all of you." She said quietly.

"So are you interested in Quidditch?" Terry asked

"No not very much. Kierston is the one who likes Quidditch." Kaitlyn replied

"What about any Muggle sports?" Michael asked

"Please." Kaitlyn scoffed, "My family doesn't _do_ Muggle."

"Oh really?" Anthony said speaking up, "Then what do you do."

"I normally study. One of the sisters has to be responsible and it's me. Kierston is way too reckless and Kassandra couldn't care less."

Just as she finished talking Kassandra came up behind her and whispered something in her ear. Kaitlyn nodded and stood up. They could feel the eyes watching them as they walked out of the Great Hall to meet Kierston.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it and it's only the beginning so please stick with me. I just wanted you to get a feel of what the girls were like and how their personalities were different. My friends are going to try to update today so keep a look out for their stories but we are at the wonderful beach of Hilton Head Island so it might take a while. IT'S FINALLY SUMMER!**

**Xo Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2: Talking with Slytherins

A/N: Thank you to SlytherinHottie15 and q8iya for reviewing

**A/N: Thank you to SlytherinHottie15 and q8iya for reviewing. Here's the second chapter and I hope the rest of the people who read this story but didn't review will decide to in this chapter. R&REVIEWWW! Haha enjoy.**

_Chapter Two: Talking with the Slytherins_

**The Brenner Triplets**

**The Entrance Hall Stairs**

**9:40 p.m.**

The Brenners were sitting on the steps in the Entrance Hall when the feast was dismissed. Kierston was on the fifth stair from the bottom and Kassandra and Kaitlyn were both sitting on the fourth. As the students passed they stared at the three girls who pretended not to notice. When the Entrance Hall was cleared the girls went back to talking but became quite as they heard laughing from inside the Great Hall and the Slytherins that Kierston had met earlier emerged.

"Are those the people you were telling us about?" Kassandra asked, not so quietly

"Kassandra hush." Kaitlyn commanded in a whisper

"What?" Kassandra asked with wide eyes, "It's not like it's a bad thing if they knew Kierston told us about them." She whispered

"But it's rude." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes

Kassandra and Kaitlyn went on arguing in whispers as Kierston watched the small group of Slytherins huddled near the doors to the Great Hall.

**The Slytherins**

**Outside the Great Hall**

**9:45 p.m.**

Draco and Blaise were leaning against the door and Daphne and Pansy were standing in front of them. "Kierston's watching us." Blaise said quietly to Draco, "It looks like she's looking at you."

"You two are such pansies." Daphne rolled her eyes

"Not in a good way." Pansy added, "Like me."

Daphne laughed and the boys glared at her. "So first we're pigs now we're pansies?" Draco asked

"And why are we pansies?" Blaise asked

"You are too scared to go over and talk to a couple of girls." Pansy laughed

"We are not!" Blaise exclaimed defensively

"Prove it." Pansy smirked

"Fine," Draco glared and stood up straight, "we will."

Pansy gave a challenging smile at Blaise as both boys walked off towards the Brenner triplets. They approached the stairs and Kierston looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Hey." Draco nodded at her

Kassandra and Kaitlyn stopped their arguing and looked up. "Hello." Kierston said smirking slightly, "What's up."

"Well we just came to introduce ourselves to your beautiful sisters." Blaise said looking at Kassandra.

Kassandra smiled and leaned back to look at Kierston. "Blaise?" She mouthed

Kierston gave a slight nod and smiled back. Kassandra turned around sitting straight up, "I'm Kassandra Brenner," She smiled

"Blaise Zabini," He also smiled, "Ciao Bella."

Kassandra smiled and moved down to the second step, "Sit with me?" She asked

Blaise grinned and took a seat leaning against the railing on the other side of the stairs she was on. He looked up and smirked at Daphne before turning back to Kassandra.

Back on the landing Draco looked up at Kierston who was running her hands through her light brown hair and staring off into space. He walked up the steps and looked down at him. She focused her hazel eyes on him, "Is this seat taken?"

Kierston smiled, "Does it look like it?"

Draco laughed and sat down. Pansy went and sat on the third stair next to Kaitlyn and Daphne moved to sit on the stair above Draco and Kierston. "So what were you guys talking about?" Draco asked

"You guys," Kierston said turning her mesmerizing eyes onto him. "And everyone my sisters had to sit by."

"I sat by a girl named Lunar or something like that. Then I had to sit by these really annoying guys, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, and Terry Boot." Kaitlyn said rolling her aqua eyes.

Kassandra scoffed, "Please, I had to sit with Harry Potter, Ron & Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger. The idiotic redhead would not stop gaping at me and they were shocked I didn't know who Potter was."

Blaise's face lit up when he heard her insult the Gryffindors.

They talked for a while before Kaitlyn stood up, "I think I'm going to go to bed."

Kierston stood up, "I'll take you. Maybe I can find my common room too."

Kassandra stood up also ready to leave with her sisters. Pansy stood up, "No need, Daph and I will walk her up."

Kassandra shrugged and sat back down but Kierston stayed standing. She gave Kaitlyn a confirming glance and received a nod in response. Kierston offered her sister a half smile and sat back down on the stair next to Draco. As soon as they went out of sight Blaise stood up and offered Kassandra his hand, "I'd better show you your common room. It's almost curfew."

Kassandra smiled and took his hand. Before passing Kierston she stopped, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kiers."

Kierston nodded and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "And then there were two." She muttered twirling a piece of her hair

Draco laughed, "Yeah I guess."

Kierston took a deep breath and avoided Draco's gaze, "What's wrong?" Draco asked

Kierston shook her head and blinked a couple of times, "Uh, nothing. Do you think you could show me the way to the common room?" She asked

"Sure." Draco said with a puzzled expression.

He stood up and offered Kierston his hand but she ignored it. She started walking down the stairs and Draco looked after her with a confused expression. No girl could resist Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3: Odd Behavior

_Chapter Three: Odd Behavior_

Pansy and Daphne walked into the Entrance Hall laughing but stopped when they saw Kassandra and Kierston huddled in the middle of the empty hall talking. "Hey Kierston!" Daphne called

Kierston looked up then bowed her head again. She nodded to something Kassandra said and started walking off towards the Great Hall. Kassandra glanced at Pansy and Daphne who were still standing there and also walked into the Great Hall.

**Kierston**

**The Great Hall – Slytherin Table**

**8:00 a.m.**

Kierston was sitting at the Slytherin table pushing eggs around on her plate with a fork when Pansy, Daphne, Draco, and Blaise walked in. The girls glanced at her before walking farther down the table and as Draco and Blaise were starting to sit down in front of Kierston, Pansy gave a sharp cough and so they stood and walked down the table glancing over their shoulders at Kierston.

Kierston didn't look as if she even noticed them and continued to push her eggs around. She was wearing Hogwarts robes and had the fronts of her hair pulled back into a ponytail at the back of her head. Her eyes were outlined in dark black and looked less bright then the night before and she looked extremely pale.

She stood up, dropping her fork, and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

**Kassandra**

**The Great Hall – Gryffindor Table**

**8:05 a.m.**

Kassandra sat down at the table across from Hermione and Ginny and grabbed a piece of toast. "So Kassandra are you excited for the dance?" Ginny asked

"Dancing isn't really my thing." She replied dully

"You're still going though, right?" Hermione asked

"It depends." She said

Hermione's eyes lit up as she got an idea, "Gin, you can ask Kassandra's sister- the one in Slytherin- if he likes you!" She smiled

Kassandra looked up adjusting one of the chopsticks stuck in her messy black-haired bun, "If who likes you?" She asked Ginny

Ginny blushed and looked down, "Blaise Zabini." She answered, "I know I know he's a Slytherin but I don't think it'd be that big of a deal. I mean its only one dance."

Kassandra smirked, "You can save your breath. I don't think Zabini likes you."

Ginny looked at Kassandra and her eyes grew wide, "You think Blaise likes _you_ don't you?"

"I never said anything." Kassandra said still smirking.

Ginny retained her composure quickly, "Oh well now I need to find a new crush." Ginny said looking around.

"Are you Gryffindors always this peppy?" Kassandra asked and Ginny grinned still scanning the Hall.

Just as Kassandra started on her toast Kierston sat down next to her. "What's up?" Kassandra asked

"I think I'm going back to my dorm. Are you going to be okay for your first day of classes?" She asked

Kassandra laughed, "Don't worry I still have Katie. We don't you need you to be worrying about us all the time but you go ahead and go lay down."

Kierston smiled and stood up. As she was walking out Kaitlyn was walking in. They stopped and Kierston whispered something to her sister. Kaitlyn nodded and hugged her before continuing to the Ravenclaw table**.**

**Draco**

**The Great Hall- Slytherin Table**

**8:05 a.m.**

"What do you think is up with Kierston. She was acting pretty cool yesterday then today she acted like she didn't even know us. Do you think she thinks she's too cool for us?" Pansy fumed watching Kierston as she sat down at the Gryffindor table with Weasley and Granger.

Daphne scoffed, "Don't worry about it Pansy. She obviously has something wrong with her, it's not like we actually need her as a friend."

Draco's silvery eyes followed the new girl as she stood to walk out of the Great Hall. About five minutes later he saw Kassandra stand up and start walking out. "I just realized I forgot a book in the common room. I'll see you guys later." His friends nodded as he stood up to leave.

He rushed in the Great Hall and looked around for Kassandra but couldn't find her anywhere. Sighing he turned down towards the dungeons to go to the common room.

When he reached the entrance he saw an annoyed Kassandra trying to find a way in. "Need help?" He smirked.

Kassandra turned and glared at him. "What are you doing at Slytherin anyways?" He asked.

"I wanted to come check on Kierston." She answered shortly. "Can you let me in?"

"Why would you need to check on her?" Draco asked.

"I can't tell you." Kassandra glared.

"Then I guess you're not getting into Slytherin." Draco smirked the Malfoy smirk again.

Kassandra huffed, "She gets depressed sometimes. I need to go talk to her."

"What does she get depressed about?" Draco asked.

Kassandra's glare, if possible, got harder, "No. I'm not telling you."

"Want to see your sister?" Draco asked glaring back.

"She thinks she killed our parents."

**I'm so sorry for not updating in forever!!! I feel really bad! I was hanging out with my friends that have this account with me today and we decided we're all going to update at least once a week so I promise promise promise that I will update within the week! Read and Review please! It might prompt more updates… *hint hint***


	4. Chapter 4: Sisterly Talks

_Chapter 4: Sisterly talks_

**Draco and Kassandra**

**Outside the Slytherin Dorms**

**8:06 a.m.**

"What do you mean she thinks she killed your mom?" Draco asked

"It's not my story to tell." Kassandra said with an eye roll, "Now can you let me in?"

Draco grumbled and said the password. When they got inside he stopped Kassandra, "So I'm guessing now wouldn't be the best time to ask her out?"

Kassandra scoffed and pushed him out of the way.

"Put in a good word for me." Draco called and grabbed his potions book that was sitting on a table. "See yah later."

Kassandra waved her hand unenthusiastically above her head.

**Kierston and Kassandra**

**Kierston's dorm**

**8:10 a.m.**

"Hey Kiers, it's me." Kassandra called walking into the dorm.

"Hey." Kierston said, her voice muffled by the pillow, "Shouldn't you be on your way to your first class?"

"I wanted to come check on you." Kassandra said softly sitting beside Kierston on the bed and smoothing her hair.

"How'd you get in?"

"The blond." Kassandra replied, "I'm pretty sure he has a thing for you."

"Kassie you know I cant be in a relationship, it just wouldn't work out."

"I know, I know. I'm just saying if you were ever looking for a boyfriend, he's pretty hot." Kassandra said running her hand over her black messy bun, "How come you got put in the house with all the hot guys? What's Blondie's name again?"

Kierston sat up, "Drake, Dane… something like that. You'd better head off to first."

"I think you should too Kierst. It's the first day of classes. Skip out on tomorrow."

Kierston pulled her pillow up to her chest, "I can't. I just… I don't feel good at all."

"Kierston, how many times do we have to tell you it was not your fault?" Kassandra said pulling her sister into a hug, "We moved here for a fresh start remember."

Kierston pulled away, "I should have been there." She whispered.

"Kierst, come on, Dumbledore put us in all the same classes. We would be with Katie but she's too smart for us. Come on, this girl Herman or something said Snape was a really hard teacher, we cant be late."

Kierston groaned as Kassandra pulled her up, "Fine."

Kassandra smiled and started walking out of the dorm. Kierston grabbed her bag and followed her sister out of the door.

**The Dungeons: Potions**

**8:25 a.m.**

"Sorry were late professor." Kassandra said blowing through the door, "I'm Kassandra Brenner and this is my sister Kierston."

"And why are you late?" Snape asked glaring at the girls

"We got lost." Kassandra tried

"Aren't you in Slytherin, Miss Brenner?" Snape asked addressing Kierston.

Kierston shrugged and looked at her feet.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said, "Now take your seats."

Kierston took the only empty seat on the Slytherin side, next to the blond boy- Drake or Dane or Dune. Kassandra slid into the seat next to the girl she had earlier believed was named Herman.

"That's not fair!" All the Gryffindors exclaimed since Slytherin didn't lose any points.

"The F word is not used in my class." Snape glared and waved his wand so instructions started writing themselves on the board.

"Which one- fuck?" Duck mumbled.

His best friend Brandon laughed and held up his hand for a high five. The girls sitting around him giggled and blushed. His two girl friends from dinner, Tulip and Danielle laughed along with the black haired boy, Brandon.

"May I ask what is so funny Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked turning and looking at the blond next to Kierston.

"Nothing sir." Dane smirked

Snape nodded and looked back down at his book. "Copy the instructions. No talking."

As Kierston started writing the instructions David turned to her, "Kierston right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said quietly, her eyes not leaving her paper, "And I'm sorry I cannot remember your name. All I can think of are things like David, Drake, Dane, Dune, and Duck."

Dune laughed, "Although I like the name Duck, It's Draco Malfoy."

"Ah." Kierston said as she wrote DRACO aka DUCK across the back of her hand with her quill, "There now I wont forget."

Draco laughed again.

"And would his name happen to be Brandon?" She asked pointing to the black-haired boy at Draco's other side.

"No that would be Blaise Zabini."

"And the girls- Tulip and Danielle?"

"Nice try but Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass."

"Alright I got it. And would you happen to know the bushy haired girl's name sitting next to my sister?"

Draco scoffed, "That's the Mudblood Hermione Granger."

"Well that's good to know."

Draco looked confused.

"Kassie thought her name was Herman."

The blond snorted. "It would suit her more."

"Don't be mean." Kierston said poking his arm with her quill.

"NO TALKING!" Snape yelled at a black haired Gryffindor boy who was whispering to his redheaded friend.

"And that's Potter and Weasley. You don't want to have anything to do with them."

"And why not?"

"They think they're better than everyone and get mixed up in back situations."

"Sounds fun." Kierston commented

Draco lifted his blond eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"You're a weird girl."

Kierston shrugged and went back to her paper.

**Kassandra**

**Potions**

**8:40 a.m.**

Kassandra looked up from her note taking when she heard a giggle. Her sister was laughing at Blondie. Kassandra smiled happy that her sister wasn't acting all depressed. It usually took the sisters hours to cheer her up and it looks like the blond made her normal in less than forty minutes.


	5. Chapter 5: Trying to Understand Kierston

**Trying to Understand Kierston**

**Blaise and Draco**

**Hallways**

**9:30 a.m.**

"So how'd it go with the new girl?" Blaise asked

"I don't know, her sister made her seem like she's got all these problems but when I talked to her she seemed fine." Draco shrugged

"What kind of problems?"

"It's not really my thing to tell."

"Wait you're keeping a secret?" Blaise laughed and punched his blond friend, "Do you actually like this girl?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know man, she's pretty cool I guess but she goes through these mood swings."

"Come on, you're Draco Malfoy. Since when do you actually have feelings for the hot girl you go for?"

Draco chuckled and shouldered Blaise, "Shut up."

Blaise laughed, "Well I can tell you her sister Kassandra is hot. I'm definitely going for her."

**Kassandra and Kierston**

**Hallways**

**9:30 a.m.**

"What class are you going to?" Kierston asked.

"We have the same classes remember." Kassandra smirked, "So what class are we going to?"

"Divination." Kierston rolled her eyes, "It's a whole bunch of made up shit, I don't know why it's even a class but I'm sure it'll be an easy A."

"So Kierst, how was sitting next to Blond Boy?"

Dana smiled, "Actually his name is Draco. By the way that bushy haired girl's name is Hermione."

"Like I care." Kassandra rolled her eyes, "But how was sitting with him?"

"Fine I guess."

"Are you alright now?" Kassandra asked, "You seemed fine when you were talking with him."

"He was pretty entertaining. I guess it made me forget about when… about that day."

"Kierst, how many times do I have to tell you it's not your fault!"

"But it is."

The sisters walked the rest of the way in silence.

**Kierston, Kassandra, Draco and Blaise**

**Outside Divination**

**9:35 a.m.**

As Kierston and Kassandra approached Divination they saw two boys leaning against the wall by the door. Kassandra looked over at Kierston, her dark eyes flashing.

"Hey Brenner, there's a rumor going around I was wondering if it was true." Draco called out.

"We're new, there's probably lots of rumors going around and it's probably not true." Kierston replied still walking.

"I heard you go for bad boys."

Kierston stopped and turned a glare on her sister. Kassandra's eyes widened as she held her hands up innocently. "I know it wasn't Katie."

Kierston lowered her hands and put on a guilty smile. "Kassandra! What happened to starting over!" She huffed and stormed into the room.

Kassandra looked over at the guys leaning against the wall. They has shocked and slightly amused expressions. Kassandra glared at them before following her sister into the Divination room.

"Told you." Draco mumbled

"But she's hot so it makes up for it." Blaise said

Draco shrugged and walked into the Divination room.


	6. Chapter 6: Note Passing

_**Note Passing**_

**(AN: For this beginning part Kierston's notes are in italics and Kassandra's are underlined.)**

**Divination**

**9:37**

_Kassandra I cannot believe you! You are so mean!_

Kierston wrote in a note and passed it to her sister across the table.

Get over yourself Kierst. It's not like I told them what happened with your last boyfriend!

_WTF Kassandra! Why the hell would you bring that up!_

To get you to shut up and see it's not a big deal. Plus it's the truth. You always fall for the bad boy type. I think the blond one – What did you say his name was? Damien? Anyways I think you like him and I'm pretty sure he's pretty 'bad boy'

_So! That doesn't mean I'm going to like him. Plus I'm over guys like that. If anything- which I'm NEVER getting another boyfriend- he would be smart and quiet or something._

Please that's so Katie's type! Not yours.

_Whatever Kass. Just stay out of it okay. I know you're trying to find someway to get me together with him. BTW its Draco. Not Damien._

KIERS! What makes you think I would try to set you up with him?

_I know you._

Whatever Kierston. I still think that he likes you.

_Why would anyone like me?_

Cause you're pretty. And smart. And funny. Take your pick.

_And I'm also totally messed up. He knows I'm a mental case because SOMEONE told him._

It was the only way I could get him to let me in! He wants you to go out with him.

_You know I can't Kassandra. You know that!_

You can. You just choose not to. Kierston if you don't let go of what happened you're going to become an extreme mental case and end up all alone. If you find someone you care about and the care about you too its not a bad thing to want to be with him.

_Have you totally forgotten why I can't have a boyfriend?! Its because I had a boyfriend that everything got so fucking messed up. Because I had a boyfriend we fucking lost our mom. Because I had a boyfriend we had to fucking move away from America. Because I had a fucking boyfriend I wrecked my life and since my life is so fucked up you and Kaitlyn feel like you have to take care of me therefore fucking up your life. I know you like Blaise but you wouldn't do anything because you feel like you need to protect your fucked up sister. And I ruined Katie's life. She's always studying so she can get into an extremely fucking good university and make enough fucking money to support me too. I know what your plans are. I wont let you always feel like you need to protect me and never have a fucking good life!_

Calm down Kiers! 

_I am calm._

No you're not because you're saying FUCKING every two seconds and you always do that when your upset.

_No I don't._

Uh yeah you do.

_Fuck you._

AHA! PROOF!

_: (_

You didn't ruin our lives! It wasn't because YOU got a boyfriend it was because of who it was but how could you have known? I like living in England or wherever we are. We don't feel like we need to take care of you- without you Katie and I wouldn't have anyone to take care of US and we have amazing lives!

_I'm not going to get a boyfriend._

Okay!

_But you are._

?????!?????!????

_You have to prove that I didn't ruin your life. I want you to get a boyfriend and I want you to be happy_

I AM HAPPY

_Well with a boyfriend you'd be happier. I know you need boys more than oxygen Kassie._

Fine. But you're going to get a boyfriend too… Not now but someday.

_NOOOO_

Kierst… yes.

_Fine. SOMEDAY. No where close to now._

: )

_I hate you._

You love me

_I hate you_

No you don't!

_Yes._

No!

"Yes."

"No."

"I hate you."

"No you don't"

"I hate you!"

"You love me!"

"LADIES!" Professor Trelawney yelled in her soft voice.

Kierston and Kassandra both looked down at their hands. They hadn't realized they had been arguing out loud.

Kierston heard a snicker from behind her and saw Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini looking at them. She sneered at them and rolled her eyes turning back around.

**(AN: Now Draco is underlined and Kierston is still in italics.)**

Hey Brenner what are you going to Hogsmead?

_No_

So you don't have plans to go?

_I said no._

Then do you want to go with me?

_Go with you where?_

_To Hogsmead. As in on a date._

Kierston started writing a reply but Delaney stole the paper and scribbled it out. She wrote her own reply and threw it back at Draco with Kierston glaring t her the whole time. Draco opened the note and smirked. In loopy script Kassandra had written four words.

She would love to.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING :] I know I promised to update every week but from now on expect updates on either Thursdays or Fridays. Also watch for Maddie's story- Its going to be about Twilight. REVIEWS ENCOURAGE BETTER UPDATES!**

**Love you**


	7. Chapter 7: Whipped

**Kierston, Kassandra, and Kaitlyn**

**Outside the Slytherin Common Room**

**8:00 am**

"Finally!" Kassandra yelled as her Kierston exited the Slytherin common room, "I've been waiting for like an hour!"

"I bet you weren't even awake an hour ago." Kierston replied rolling her eyes.

Kaitlyn was leaning against the stone wall across from them and giggled.

"What are you laughing about?" Kassandra screeched

Kierston caught Kaitlyn's eye and the girls burst out laughing. Kassandra rolled her eyes and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the stone floor. Her medium-length black hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun so the blue streaks that she had added to the under layers of her hair were now visible. Under her robe she was wearing a short denim skirt with grey leggings under it and a black and grey striped cami. On her feet she had black ballet flats. Her eyes were outlined in dark black eyeliner and mascara.

"In a bad mood?" Kierston asked

"I'm tired as hell." She mumbled as she lay down on the floor.

Kierston laughed.

"You're in a good mood today." Kaitlyn noted smiling.

Kierston smiled back. Today under her robes she was wearing a royal blue strapless top and a pair of short denim shorts, on her feet she was wearing a pair of royal blue ballet flats. Her brown hair was tied in a side pony tail showing off the emerald green streak Kassandra had added to her hair. Her hazel eyes were outlined with black eyeliner and had grey eye shadow.

Kaitlyn's blond hair was tied back in a simple pony tail, she allowed Kassandra to add one streak of light purple in her hair but the way it was arranged it wasn't visible. Her Hogwarts robes were tied closed and she had a pair of black flip flops on. Her aqua eyes had subtle eye make-up on but that was the only make-up she wore.

Kierston held a hand out for Kassandra and pulled her up.

"Why don't you ever wear anything fun?" Kassandra complained as the sisters made their way to the great hall.

"I wear outfits practical for school." Kaitlyn replied with a small smile, "Unlike you two- you look like hookers."

Kierston burst out laughing while Kassandra rolled her eyes with a smirk playing on her lips.

"We do not look like hookers." Kierston said grinning. She pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and got ready to open the door to the Great Hall.

"Let's eat lunch together." Kaitlyn suggested, "As celebration for your good mood."

Kierston smiled at her sister and gave her a hug. Then she turned to Kassandra and hugged her too. Giggling she opened the door to the Great Hall and walked in.

**Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne**

**Slytherin Table**

**8:05**

The Slytherins looked up from their breakfast as the Brenner sisters walked in. Draco noticed Kierston had a smirk on her face as she talked to her blonde sister, Kaitlyn. She laughed and hugged her as she turned and walked to the Slytherin table as Kaitlyn and Kassandra made their way to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables.

Kierston took a seat at the end of the table, a couple of seats away from Draco and his friends.

"Should we go sit with her?" Pansy whispered to Daphne, "I mean she was rude to us yesterday but maybe she's PMS-ing."

Blaise rolled his eyes at the two girls and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Daphne asked

Blaise smirked at her and walked over taking the seat across from Kierston. Draco looked at the girls and followed Blaise's move taking the seat next to him.

"Hello there." Blaise said smiling at the girl across from him.

Kierston looked up, a smirk playing on her features. "Hello."

"How are you this fine morning?" Blaise asked, trying to use an American accent.

Kierston laughed, "American's do not talk like that."

"Well you have a good American accent." Pansy said sitting next to Kierston, "How long have you been practicing it?"

Kierston narrowed her eyes at the girl, "I was born in America…"

Pansy blushed, looking down, and Daphne snorted from the seat next to her.

Blaise reached across the table and took the green strand of hair in his hand, "Well this is cool." He murmured.

"Kassandra did it, she loves changing our hair styles all the time."

"I like it." Blaise commented dropping the hair and turning his gaze to Kassandra at the Gryffindor table.

Draco sat there confused looking at the girl. The first day they had met her she had come off sexy and confident then yesterday she looked skittish jumping at every noise and kept disappearing during meal times. Now today she was sitting there, sexy and confident all over again.

She tilted her head up and looked into his blue eyes with her own hazel ones. She smiled slightly and stood up, leaving an untouched plate of food. "I'm going to head off… Draco, I'm looking forward to this weekend. Nice talking to you."

All of their eyes followed her to the Ravenclaw table where she sat next to her sister. They turned and exchanged glances, "That girl is confusing." Pansy said rubbing her head as the rest of them laughed.

**Kaitlyn**

**Ravenclaw Table**

**9:05**

Kaitlyn sat down at the Ravenclaw table and pulled out a book she had been reading on magical creatures. A couple of minutes later the three boys from the first night took the seats across from her again. She looked up with an amused smiled, "Can I help you?" She asked.

"So I've heard you're pretty studious and don't have much time for a boyfriend- is that true?" One of the boys, Michael, asked.

Kaitlyn shrugged and attempted to go back to her book.

"Well we were thinking you were too pretty to be all about books and not about guys." Another, Terry, added.

Kaitlyn laughed, "My sisters are the ones you should be talking to."

"Why do you not think your good-looking?" The last boy, Anthony, asked.

Suddenly Kierston plopped down in the seat next to Kaitlyn and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "She's not only good-looking…" She grinned stealing a piece of bacon off Kaitlyn's plate and wrapping one of her arms around her shoulders, "She's sexy as hell."

Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out at the brunette girl and attempted to grab the bacon back. Kierston giggled and jammed the whole piece into her mouth. Kaitlyn pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I wanted that."

"Here you go." A new voice came as Kaitlyn was smacked in the face with a piece of bacon.

Kaitlyn fumed and looked up into the laughing face of Kassandra. The black haired girl took a seat next to her and squeezed her sister in a tight hug.

The three boys watched in amusement. Kassandra turned her dark eyes on them and curled a lip. "Who the hell are you?" She asked

"Kassandra." Kaitlyn warned, "Be nice."

Kassandra rolled her eyes, "So…"

Kaitlyn let out an annoyed huff.

"I'm Michael, and these are my best mates, Terry and Anthony. We were just coming over to--"

"Like I care." Kassandra cut him off.

"Kassandra!" Kaitlyn scolded

Kassandra smiled sweetly at her sister and shrugged. Kierston changed the subject, "Kate, what's your first class?"

Kaitlyn held up her book, "Care of Magical Creatures. You?"

"Same!" Kassandra said with false enthusiasm, "I just love, love, love, love, love school!"

Kaitlyn grinned and smacked her sister with the heavy book. Kassandra stuck out her tongue and rubbed her arm where she had been hit.

Kierston laughed, "So you're actually in one non advanced class?"

Kaitlyn shrugged and Kierston smiled, "Well at least there's one class we wont have to listen to your lame-ass excuses about having to study non-stop."

"Language." Kaitlyn mumbled and pushed her sister's arm.

Kassandra pouted, "Are we not allowed to use bad words around you? I'm sorry Nun Kaitlyn."

"Fuck I'm going to be late! Oh shit you guys are in my first class, you have to hurry too! We can't be late or the teacher might get mad as hell and we'll get an ass-kicking on the first day!"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at the immaturity of her sisters and stood up gathering her books. "You're such a loser."

Kierston cackled and skipped out of the room shortly followed by her sisters leaving three amused guys sitting at the table.

**Care of Magical Creatures**

**8:30 a.m.**

The Care of Magical Creatures teacher was a half-giant named Hagrid. Kierston, Kassandra, and Kaitlyn were the first students to reach his house. They took a seat on the lawn and moved close so they could talk privately. "Hello Brenners!" A voice boomed behind them.

The girls turned around and saw the Slytherins heading towards them. As they stood up Kierston hooked her foot under Kassandra's causing her to stumble. Blaise hurried to catch her but the force of him running into her caused them both to go tumbling down the hill. Blaise ended up on top of her looking down into her eyes. Her hair had fallen out of the bun and was spread at odd angles. He pulled a leaf out of it and stood up pulling her with him. Standing she tripped into him, placing her hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her. "My knight in shining armor." She smiled looking up at him.

His eyes widened. "Her type is like the guys from one of the books she's always reading." He remembered Kierston saying.

His look of shock was replaced with a smug look as he looked over at Kierston. She raised her eyebrows at him a nodded. He grinned at her and turned back to Kassandra. She tried to walk but almost fell over again. Blaise picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"It looks like she broke her ankle. I'm taking her to the hospital wing." Blaise said as he walked past them, "Tell Hagrid where we went."

Kassandra looked over his shoulder and smirked at her sisters winking. "They're not going to even make it to the hospital wing." Kierston whisper-giggled to Kaitlyn, "She already probably healed herself."

Kaitlyn's aqua eyes widened as she stepped on her sister's foot- hard.

"She healed herself? What? Without a wand?" Pansy asked

Kaitlyn looked scared and started walking away. Kierston looked like she was about to be sick and chased after her sister.

"What is this about?" Daphne demanded, approaching the sisters who were whisper-arguing.

"Nothing." Kaitlyn said in a firm voice.

"Tell us now." Daphne demanded again, "Or else I'll--"

Kierston laughed, interrupting her, "Wow, I never took you to be one of those lame people who thinks they're so superior they can go around threatening people to find out information that has nothing to do with them!" Kierston said, her voice raising with every word, "If you only know what I'm capable of…" She started and lifter her right hand.

Kaitlyn grabbed her wrist and forced it down, "Kierst…" She hissed.

Kierston's eyes widened as if she realized something and she turned on her heel walking away from them.

Daphne stopped her by roughly grabbing her shoulder. Kierston visibly tensed, "Let. Go. Now." She warned

"You're one fucked up girl!" Daphne growled, "And you're part of one fucked up family too."

Kierston turned around and glared harshly at Daphne. "Never, and I mean never insult my family!" She yelled.

Suddenly Daphne was rolling around on the ground screaming. Hagrid came rushing out of the house as he heard Daphne's screams of pain. "What's going on?" Some students yelled as they reached Hagrid's house.

Kierston glared down at the girl and turned dragging Kaitlyn with her to the wooden bench outside of Hagrid's hut. Draco watched them as they argued. Finally Kierston rolled her eyes and waved her right hand. Suddenly Daphne's wails stopped and she sat up shocked.

Kierston looked up and noticed Draco watching them with a confused expression. Her eyes widened in fear and she started whispering rapidly to her sister. Kierston looked up again and motioned for Draco to go over to them. He walked calmly down the hill and stopped a few feet away.

"You saw nothing." Kierston said, rubbing soothing circles on her crying sister's back.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything."

"Really?" Kaitlyn sniffled, "You're not?"

Draco smirked, "No, but I do know what just happened, what you can do."

"How!" Kaitlyn shrieked and Kierston slapped a hand over her mouth.

"How?" Kierston asked quietly

"I can do wandless magic too." He said shrugging

Kierston rolled her eyes, "Anyone can do wandless magic."

"Yeah? Well I can do wandless magic for spells that are supposed to be un-doable without a wand, I will things to happen that there are not spells for. Just like you."

Kierston's eyes widened but her look of shock was replaced with a smirk. "Cool."

Kaitlyn sniffled again, "So you're not going to tell on us? We had to be relocated after…" Her voice faded as she saw Kierston's hurt expression, "After someone found out and things happened…" She finished quickly.

"I wont tell, don't worry."

Kaitlyn exhaled and smiled. She jumped up and embraced Draco in a hug, "Thank you so much!"

She flitted off to Hagrid telling him that she was going to go check on her sister in the hospital wing. He nodded with a confused expression and turned back to Daphne who was sitting on the ground in shock with her arms wrapped around herself.

Draco took a seat next to Kierston, who had her head in her hands.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I'm going to mess this up for my sisters too." She mumbled, "You don't have to pretend to like me or whatever. I know I'm pretty much a psychopath."

Draco laughed, "If anything you're the total opposite of a psychopath."

"I lose my temper. That's how we ended up here. I could have landed that girl in a hospital or something and now everyone is going to know what I- what my sisters and I- can do. And we'll be looked at like extreme freaks and…" She shuttered.

Draco smirked, "Don't worry, people around here aren't that smart. I've been messing up for years with my powers and they haven't noticed."

"Yeah but that wasn't exactly subtle." Kierston said with a small smile.

Draco laughed, "I've seen worse. Things like that happen all the time here. What spell did you use on her?"

"I didn't." Kierston shrugged, "I was so mad at her for insulting my family I just wished for her to feel the pain I felt when--" She stopped.

"When what?"

"When my parents… died."

"You were in that much pain?" Draco asked shocked.

She exhaled and stood up. "Yeah."

"Well Draco, I hope you don't think I'm to insane to not want to go to Hogsmead with me anymore. I meant what I said, I'm really looking forward to hanging out with you."

Draco smiled, "I definitely don't think you're insane. And I am too."

She grinned at him. "Thank you."

He knew she wasn't talking about inviting her to Hogsmead with him. "No problem."

"I know Kassandra told you how I am… I mean how I act. I'm surprised you even want to be talking to me. You saw me yesterday."

"You weren't bad in Potions… and you're totally normal now."

Kierston shrugged, "For some reason you made me feel okay. Like my normal self. I'm going insane you know…"

Draco laughed, "You're not going insane."

Kierston laughed too, "If you say so- but like being on Muggle drugs… One second I'm high as can be, acting normal- like myself, next second I'm lower than one thought possible."

Draco rolled his grey eyes. "I'm sure. I personally think you and I go quite well together."

Kierston smiled, "Me too. Well I'm going to go check on my sisters- I'm sure Kassandra didn't even make it to the hospital wing."

"Knowing Blaise- she probably didn't." Draco chuckled, looking over at the catatonic Daphne, "I don't think there's going to be much of a class today- I'll go with you."

Kierston grinned and started walking off towards the castle with Draco walking next to her.

**Kassandra and Blaise**

**The Hallway**

**8:35**

Halfway to the Hospital Wing Kassandra jumped out of Blaise's arms. She stretched and started spinning around the hall. Blaise watched in amusement, "I thought you're ankle was hurt…" A smirk slowly moving on his face.

"No but it could have been if a brave knight didn't save me." Kassandra smirked too, "I know Kierston told you I'm big into my life being like a romance novel."

Blaise blushed for some reason, "Yeah… she did."

Kassandra smiled at the tan boy and shrugged.

"So I'm your knight in shining armor… Your leading man… Your prince…" He said sauntering up to her.

Kassandra's smiled grew and she bit her lip. "Maybe… Depends on if you want to be."

"Hell yeah." Blaise mumbled, putting his hands on her waist.

She smiled and tilted her head up as he tilted his down, "That's good." Kassandra said, her mouth inches away from his.

"Mhm." Blaise mumbled moving closed to her lips but she moved her head back grinning.

He glared at her as she giggled. "I'm not going to kiss some random guy. How do you know I don't have a boyfriend?" She asked.

"I know you don't have a boyfriend but I know a girl can kiss her soon-to-be boyfriend."

"Hmm.. boyfriend. Who's this girl and soon-to-be boyfriend. Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Mr. Zabini?"

"Only if you want to be." He answered looking down into her eyes with a grin.

"Hell yeah." She answered quietly closing the space between them.

**Kaitlyn**

**Entrance Hall**

**8:50**

Kaitlyn made her way to the Hospital Wing but she had already gotten lost about five times. In one hall she was walking in she saw a girl sitting on top of a boy making out in a nook on a seat by the window. She was just going to walk by when she noticed that the girls outfit was revealed by her abandoned robe on the floor. A black and grey cami and a denim skit and grey leggings clad legs.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat and Blaise and Kassandra jumped in shock, Kassandra falling off Blaise's lap.

Kaitlyn burst out laughing when she saw her sister's face. "So…" She started, "What's going on here?"

Kassandra glared and stood up. She flicked her sister off then flipped her head over pulling her knotted hair into a bun. Blaise stood up and grabbed her around the waist glaring at Kaitlyn who was still choking on her laughter.

"Why'd you have to interrupt?" Kassandra whined leaning back into Blaise.

"Because I'm your sister- that's what I do."

Kassandra couldn't help but smile at her sister. "So Kate… guess what?"

"You're going out with Blaise." She said matter-of-factly

"Actually I'm going— oh… yeah… I am." Kassandra said looking confused that she guessed correctly.

"Good, I approve." Kaitlyn smirked.

"Like I care." Kassandra rolled her dark eyes, even though she knew if her sisters didn't approve she wouldn't have stayed with Blaise.

"You do." Kaitlyn nodded.

"She does what?" A new voice asked as Kierston and Draco turned the corner.

"Care that I approve of her and Blaise."

"Her and Blaise…" Kierston smiled at her sister who grinned back.

"Blaise asked her out." Kaitlyn said nodding

Kassandra glared at Kaitlyn, "Thanks Katie."

Kaitlyn smiled. "Well Blaise, I know you would love to continue your activities with my sister but we need to talk to her."

Blaise let go of Kassandra's waist. She turned around and stood on her tiptoes to give him a small kiss. "See you."

He nodded grinning.

When the girls were out of sight Draco turned to Blaise, "Dang. Girl already has you whipped."

Blaise punched Draco's arm. Draco just laughed, "And yesterday weren't you laughing at me because you thought I actually liked Kierston. You do like Kassandra right… you're not playing her like you do to most girls?"

"Of course I really like her." Blaise said sliding to the ground, "She's different than other girls."

Draco smirked and sat on the floor next to his best friend.

"I know you like Kierston though…" He smirked

Draco ignored the comment. "You do and you know it. You'd better not play her, dude."

"I wouldn't." Draco glared.

"Whipped." Blaise muttered, "We've been whipped by two of the Brenner sisters."

Draco just laughed.

**A/N: So I was checking my story for reviews and I noticed that there were only 6 chapters… not 7. I had already had this chapter downloaded but by accident I didn't add it to the story. So tonight I went in and made the chapter extra long… Actually this is two days late because it is 12:50 a.m. right now… You'd be surprised how long it took me to write this chapter. BTW this is pretty important: I've changed them to seventh years… I changed it in the first chapter but I may have missed something. Well please review. It's kind of pathetic how many reviews I have.**

**XO**


	8. Chapter 8: Kierston's Past

**Kassandra**

**Outside Gryffindor Tower**

**Wednesday**

**8:00 am**

Kassandra emerged from Gryffindor tower the next morning stuffing her school robe into her bag. Looking up she saw Blaise grinning at her from across the hall. She smiled and looked down to adjust her dark green halter top and her dark wash jeans. She looked up again when she reached him and smiled, "Hey."

Blaise chuckled at her, "What's with you and your sister and not wearing the uniform until you have to?" He gestured to his own black Hogwarts robe.

Kassandra shrugged in response. "Hold on a second." She said dropping her bag to the floor and flipping her head over.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked in an amused voice.

Kassandra stood back up straight, holding her hair up on top of her head. She pulled a black elastic from her wrist and tied her hair into a pony tail. She smiled and picked up her bag, "I didn't have time to finish getting ready," She explained, "I have to go get Kierston so I can copy her potions homework."

She pulled her wand out of a compartment in her bag and conjured a mirror that floated in front of her face. Reaching back into her bag she pulled out eyeliner and a tube of mascara. As they reached the Slytherin dormitories she was just finishing putting the black makeup around her dark brown eyes. "How did you not poke an eye out?" Blaise laughed and said the password so they could enter.

"Talent." She grinned, "I'll be right back."

Blaise watched her run up the girls staircase. Just as she reached the top Draco started descending the boys. "Hey man." He greeted.

Draco, not being a morning person, grumbled in response. Minutes later Kassandra stood at the top of the stairs with a worried expression pulling a scowling Kierston. "Hey Kierston." Blaise called.

Draco looked up, finally coming out of his trance. Kierston was wrapped in her Hogwarts robes and her hair was pulled in a messy bun. She glared at Blaise and hurried out of the common room. Kassandra gave an exasperated sigh and hurried out of the room after her sister.

Blaise and Draco exchanged glances, "Maybe she didn't get enough sleep?" Blaise shrugged.

Draco just stared after the girls, "I wish." He mumbled.

**Kaitlyn**

**The Great Hall**

**8:15**

Kaitlyn was sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table finishing her essay for her advanced Transfiguration class that was due tomorrow when Kierston burst into the Great Hall. Kaitlyn looked up to see Kassandra chasing their sister to the Slytherin table. Kaitlyn stood up and hurried over to her sisters.

"What's wrong?" Kaitlyn asked.

Kierston looked up, glaring from beneath her lashes. "She's in a bad mood." Kassandra said nudging her sister, "Kierst, calm down."

Kierston exhaled loudly before slamming her head on the table. Kassandra exchanged worried glances with Kaitlyn before she noticed Draco and Blaise standing at the door to the Great Hall watching them. "I think I should tell them." She murmured to Kaitlyn, nodding her head towards the boys.

Kaitlyn nodded and put a comforting hand on Kierston's back.

**Kassandra, Draco, and Blaise**

**The Great Lake**

**8:20**

"What's up with Kierston?" Draco asked

"Is she okay?" Blaise added

Kassandra exhaled sitting on the grass beside the Great Lake, "When you this information, you are never to tell it ever again, got it?"

Both boys nodded, "Last year, Kierston got a new boyfriend, Tyler. He was part this evil cult type thing that wanted to rid the world of dirty blood. He didn't tell her he was in it and she fell in love with him, and she fell hard. He apparently fell in love with her too and so he told her about his cult. She broke up with him but she was depressed because she had thought she was in love with him. They got back together because Kierston couldn't handle being without him. She started hanging around with him and his friends and they weren't having a good effect on her. She started wearing only black and would take care of the cults members when they got hurt. She knew what was going on was wrong but she thought she was too in love with Tyler. Katie and I finally got her to look at what was going on and what was happening. She went to confront Tyler and he was torturing a fourteen year old half blood because she wouldn't tell him where her Muggle father and 'blood traitor' mother were. Kierston stunned him and saved the girl. She started avoiding him then she finally broke up with him. When she did and he found out she was the one who stunned him, he got some of his cult members and they caught our house on fire. Our parents were asleep inside and they could not stop the fire by magic and they didn't get out fast enough. When we came home for Christmas holiday we found our burned down house. There was a note on the frame of where the door had been and it had in Tyler's hand writing that she was next. We fled the island where our school was and we came here a couple of ago. Kierston blames herself for being the reason our parents died and she thinks she's putting us in danger. She wont let herself get close to anyone and ever since then she goes through major mood swings. One minute she will be happy- that's how she was before she met Tyler and before she found out he was a cult member- then the next she'll be depressed or extremely angry. She feels the need to take care of me and Katie and she feels like she ruined our lives."


	9. Chapter 9: An Eventful Day

Wednesday

**Kierston & Draco**

**Slytherin Common Room**

**7:00 am**

Draco walked down the stairs from the boys dormitories and saw Kierston sitting on a chair in front of the fire, placing all her books into her school bag. He hesitantly walked over to her, hoping she would be in a good mood. "Hey." He said quietly, sitting in the chair opposite her.

She looked up and gave him a half smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Hey. I was actually going to try and find you so I could talk to you. I need to explain something."

Draco looked up, his gray eyes serious. Kierston took a deep breath and held her head in her hands. "I know… I know that I have some problems and… and I'm not usually so… mood changing. I guess the move affected me a lot and… It's only been a couple of months since…" She looked up and her brown eyes met his, "I just want you to know… I'm usually how you met me on the first day, not how I've those other times. I really hope I haven't scared you off… I'm working on it and I just started an 'anti depression' potion every day that I got from Madam Pomfrey."

"You definitely have not scared me off. I think you're a really cool girl Kierston. I'll admit, I don't usually act like this either. I'm sure some other girl will tell you about it."

Kierston nodded and stood up, "Are you going to breakfast?" She asked

Draco grabbed his bag from beside the chair, standing up also. "Yeah, are you? You don't look ready." He looked over her outfit quickly.

Kierston laughed and snapped the thin strap of her green tank top, "My robe is in my bag. I just don't like wearing the school robes all the time… then people don't notice how amazing I look."

She smiled and twirled around so her white peasant skirt flared around her knees. Draco smirked, "I'll agree that you look quiet amazing."

Kierston's smile grew and her white teeth stood out against her tanned skin she spent many summers perfecting. She slipped on her white gladiator sandals and started out the door. "Coming?" She asked, flirtatiously looking over her shoulder.

Draco laughed and ran a hand through his blond hair… He could have fun with this girl if she stayed in this happy, flirty mood.

XoXo

Entering the Great Hall, Kierston spotted Kassandra sitting across from Blaise at the end of the Slytherin table. She walked up behind Blaise, "Hey Kass, Blaise. Mind if we sit?"

Kassandra smiled, "Oh, not at all!"

Kierston took a seat next to Blaise and Draco next to Kassandra. Kassandra reached across the table and took Kierston's hand, "You look good today. Did you take the…" She trailed off.

"It's fine Kass, I had a talk with Draco…I told him about the potion. And yes I took it. Now let's never mention it again and let's ignore the fact that Kierston is a basket case."

Kassandra took an almost pitying look, "Kierst--"

Kierston cut her off with a look so Kassandra took a bite of toast and started a new conversation, "So you're hair looks really good today."

Kierston ran a hand over her chestnut hair and smiled. On the right side of her head, she had the front of her hair braided and clipped on the side. "I felt like I should actually try today. I mean, I don't look a hundred percent but…it's better. I think the school had enough of Crazy Kierston."

There was a small silence before Kassandra cleared her throat. "So… What's everyone's first class?"

"Advanced Potions." Draco, Kierston, and Blaise all muttered together.

"Alright, same!" Kassandra grinned.

"I think Kaitlyn does too." Kierston announced before turning to Kassandra who said, "It's like our only advanced class…"

"I'm in most advanced thanks to Drake over here." Blaise mentioned, "But Draco… Head Boy, is in all advanced"

"Divination and Care of Magical Creatures do not count as advanced." Draco scoffed.

"Well Kass… have you looked at all your classes yet?" Kierston asked hesitantly, "Since you requested to be in all my same classes… We have advanced D.A.D.A, Charms, and Transfiguration too… And you'll also be in advanced Astronomy and advanced Herbology… Also we have advanced History of Magic and Arithmancy…. The only non advanced are like Care of Magical Creatures and Divination."

"Holy shit!" Kassandra moaned slamming her head on the table, "Why in the world do you want to take all those advanced classes?!"

"I didn't choose! It's because my transfer tests we were required to take… I scored almost as high at Katie…"

Kassandra's mouth fell open, "How?!" She screamed, "When you…" She cut off, "You started almost failing!"

Kierston rolled her eyes, "It's not like I asked to be in these classes. After… Mom and Dad… I had nothing to distract me except for studying. I guess you didn't notice the advanced classes cause these past two days have just been like orientation type thing- beginning of classes."

"Fuck my life!" Kassandra groaned.

"Kass, I'm fine now, I promise. The potion really helps and I'm in control of my emotions now. You can be in the classes you want- and according to Blaise- Draco will probably be in a lot of my classes and I'm sure Katie will."

"Hey-" Kassandra interrupted, "I'm sure I'll be fine in all the classes except History of Magic and Arithmancy… History of Magic is way too boring and I couldn't handle the advanced course- I'd die… and you know I'm not good with numbers so Arithmancy is out of the question."

Kierston laughed, "Okay Kassie. But you can drop a lot of the classes… I'm okay now, I am."

"Kierst… I don't want to be a downer or anything but you've only been on the potion for a day. You don't know it will always help- what if today was going to be a good day anyway?"

Kierston's expression grew dark, "I am fine. I swear it."

"If you're so fine, why are you acting like this now?"

"I'm completely in control of my emotions. I'm mad right now because you're implying that this potion wont help my craziness." Kierston stood up, and threw her bag over her shoulder, "If I'm not in control of my emotions then you'll see how I'll be completely fine when I'm away from you."

"Kierston!" Kassandra stood up too.

"Kassie, I'm tired of everyone worried that I'm going to freak out every second of every day. I'm sick of everyone hovering over me and now that I'm telling you I'm okay you don't believe me. You know what Kassandra? You want me to be mentally unstable. You want me to have issues so you can have a reason why you can't succeed." Her voice turned to a whisper, "You still blame me for Tyler. For Mom and Dad."

And with that she walked out of the Great Hall.

Advanced Potions

**8:10 am**

Kassandra hurried down the empty hall in the dungeon outside of Potions. When she finally reached the door, she pushed it open and made her way to her usual seat next to Hermione Granger on the Gryffindor side of the room. "Miss Brenner… It's the first real day of classes and yet again, you are late." Professor Snape hissed.

"I have a note." She held up a small piece of parchment, "I was talking with Professor Dumbledore about a class change."

"Very well." Snape snapped up paper and blew back to the front of the room, "Everyone copy down the instructions and begin working with your partner. No talking."

Over on the Slytherin side of the room, Draco took advantage of the first chance to talk, knowing Snape wouldn't punish him. "Are you okay?" He asked, "I didn't get a chance to talk to you after breakfast."

Kierston exhaled slowly before whispering her response, "I'm fine. I'm really okay and she doesn't believe me. I really do believe she and Kaitlyn blame me for my parents."

Draco turned to look at her, dropping his quill, "I believe you're okay. And Kassandra told me what happened- it's not your fault about your parents."

Kierston shook her head, "I blame myself too."

"Quite!" Snape yelled at the front of the class when Ron made a whispered remark to Harry.

Kierston sighed as she finished writing her instructions, "Are you ready to start?"

Draco nodded and went to get the ingredients.

Advanced Herbology

**9:10 am**

Draco stood silently next to Kierston in front of one of the greenhouses. Among the group of seventh years included only three Gryffindors, four Ravenclaws, and two Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins had the most of the whole group - Kierston, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, and Theodore Nott.

Blaise and Kassandra stood on the opposite side of the group and Kaitlyn stood, oblivious of her quarreling sisters with the same three boys that always talk with her during meals. "You don't have to stand with me Draco. You can go with Blaise and Kassandra. You don't have to deal with me when you could be with your best friend."

Draco shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes, "Yeah Blaise's my best mate but he's over there for the same reason I'm here with you."

Kierston looked up with a questioning glance and Draco smirked.

"I like you Brenner… You're different than most girls. And Blaise likes Kassandra. It's kind of a weird ordeal for the two of us- we're not used to actually…" He smirked a bit, "Having feelings for a girl."

Kierston raised an eyebrow, "Feelings? Once?" She smirked back, "That makes it sound like you're quite the player."

Draco chuckled, "I've had a reputation…"

"Slytherin Sex God mmm?" She giggled, "Girls in Slytherin love to talk about you. I hear them talking before bed."

Draco ran a hand through his messy hair, a somewhat guilty look on his face. Another giggle slipped out of Kierston's lips before she slapped her hand over her mouth. Draco shot an amused glance her way. "Hey, you don't need to apologize. It's how you are, I understand."

"So I admit to having actual feelings for you and you shrug it off, not believing me?"

Kierston looked away as the Herbology professor, Professor Sprout, walked past them. She looked over her shoulder and bit her lip, "You could always surprise me."

Ravenclaw Common Room Kaitlyn

**9:10 pm**

Kaitlyn was sitting on a couch in the deserted common room in Ravenclaw common room reading a book. She felt a presence behind her and turned to see Michael Corner entering the room. He saw her and made his way over, "Hey Kate. How are you?"

Kaitlyn closed her book and ran a hair through her blond hair that was fanned over her shoulders. She sat up straighter and smiled, "I'm okay… what about you?"

"I'm fine."

There was a silence so Kaitlyn took the opportunity to look over Michael. He actually quite good looking, he had nice brown hair that fell straight and swept sideways over his eyebrows. He had navy blue eyes, tanned skin, and a gorgeous smile. "Kaitlyn, I don't want to seem… to forward, but I wanted to know… would you like to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?"

Kaitlyn took a deep breath in and bit her lip. She suddenly felt self-conscious in her attire- a white camisole that revealed a couple inches of her flat stomach and a pair of short cotton sleeping shorts. She wasn't used to getting attention from good looking boys- she usually felt overshadowed by her both of her sister's extreme beauty. She had been planning with her sisters about going to Hogsmead but now that she thought about it, she realized Kassandra would be going with her new boyfriend Blaise and Kierston would be going with her… Draco. She looked up into Michael's waiting eyes and decided to give him an answer, "Yes Michael, I would love to."

A grin broke out on his face and Kaitlyn couldn't help but smile herself. Michael then reached out and gently took the lilac streak in her hair, "This is cute. It's not something that I'd expect you to have."

A slight blush crept into her cheeks, "Kassandra put it in. She loves to redo our hair all the time. Last night she added so many streaks into her own hair and it actually looks really good- but I don't think I could pass that off."

"I think you could pull anything off. You're an extremely gorgeous girl Katie."

The blush grew in color, "I don't believe that, but thank you anyways. You're sweet."

"You really are. Your eyes… and your hair… and everyone thinks so. I'm lucky I got to you before anyone else. Otherwise I probably would never have a chance."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "I'm nothing compared to Kierston and Kassandra."

"I'll object to that. But, don't think I'm superficial- I didn't ask you to go to Hogsmead only because of your looks. I admire your intelligence and you have a personality every guy looks for in a girl."

"Everyone thinks Kass and Kierston have all the beauty. I think you're crazy."

Michael stood up grinning, "What can I say? I like blondes."

He held out a hand and pulled Kaitlyn up. Kaitlyn, always being on the shorter side at only 5'3, reached up only to Michael's chest and grinned as she looked up to his face. "For only knowing each other for four days- I think we've gotten to know each other pretty well. We sit together every meal, we're in most the same classes, and you decided to stand with me today at Herbology and to walk with me to our classes. I'm really glad I met you Kaitlyn Brenner."

Kaitlyn smiled and blushed as Michael's face neared her own. He swiftly kissed her cheek before backing away, "Goodnight."

Kaitlyn grinned before whispering a goodnight. She watched until he disappeared up the stairs. With a small giggle she sat back down on the couch and stared into the fire, "I've got to find Kierston and Kassandra."

(I know I haven't put much about Kaitlyn yet but I'm trying to get more. I mentioned earlier that she was with the same boys from meal times before Herbology. Just know- since Kaitlyn isn't mentioned much with Kassandra and Kierston- she spends a lot of time with those boys since they're in the same house—mainly Michael. I'll try to add more Kaitlyn from now on.)

Gryffindor Tower

**Kassandra and Blaise**

**9:25 pm**

"Kassandra, please talk to Kierston." Blaise asked as he sat with her on a couch in front of the fire.

Kassandra leaned back into him and rested her head on his shoulder. There were only a couple third years sitting at a table in the back of the common room, but other than that the room was deserted, most students going to bed early to get enough sleep before the hard classes started. "I can't. She thinks I'm still blaming her for my parents death."

"Just talk to her. You've been in a bad mood all day, and I just want you to be back to normal. You can't stand fighting with your sister."

"I can't stand her not listening to me. She can't seriously believe she is fixed because she took a potion one time. What if the potion didn't work and she really was just having a good day?"

"Then I don't know what to tell you Kass. All I know is- Kierston needs you to believe her. I might understand more than you know… how do deal with an unemotionally unstable sibling."

Kassandra turned around, now sitting completely on his lap. She slipped her hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes with her own. "What do you mean?"

Blaise looked away but Kassandra put her hands on each side of his face, "Look at me Blaise. Please, tell me what you mean."

Blaise exhaled and when he brought his eyes up to meet Kassandra's again, she noticed some un-shed tears in his eyes, "My older sister… Calleigh… She became… depressed when my mom was killed. She started taking anti-depressants… a Muggle potion type thing. She took those on top of the same potion Kierston is taking. That potion does work Kassandra." He whispered.

"Calleigh is depressed?" Kassandra whispered too.

Tears started falling out of Blaise's eyes, "Was… Calleigh is… dead."

Kassandra gasped and stood up, "Blaise…"

"She took so many of the Muggle stuff… and she took the potion at the same time. It killed her. And I found her." Blaise was shaking now.

Kassandra looked over towards the third years. They hadn't noticed anything going on yet but she pulled out her wand and conjured a curtain around them. She charmed the area around them with a silencing charm. She sat back down gently on his lap and took his hands. "My dad… he's not a good guy, Kassandra. He's a bad man."

Kassandra felt tears now falling down her own face. "My dad- he hit me. A lot. I had to learn how to hide my emotions- like all the other de—like all the other sons. When I found Calleigh… I couldn't stand it anymore. I cried. And he beat me to where I was close to death. Every time my dad would beat me… Calleigh was the one to fix me. Now I don't have her anymore. I failed to fix her"

Now tears were falling down both their faces, "Oh Blaise, I'm so, so sorry. Here I am being such a baby about Kierston when I still have her. And I'm being a terrible sister to her. She needs me. She's depressed too. She's mentally unstable too. Oh Blaise!"

Blaise started running his hand up and down her back, "I'm so sorry." She whispered into his neck, "I didn't know Blaise. I'm a terrible girlfriend. I'm so, so sorry."

Blaise chuckled a bit, "I'm okay. I'm just a big baby."

"You're not."

"I haven't cried at all since that night. I've kept my emotions in check. I feel terrible to show you this side. Now I seem like a wimp."

"You're not a wimp Blaise." She looked into his now clear eyes, "You're allowed to cry about your sister."

"It's just not how I was raised."

"Blaise, please don't be worried. Seeing you like this- it only makes me feel even more attracted to you."

**Kierston's dorm room**

**Kierston & Kaitlyn**

**9:30 pm**

"So he asked you to Hogsmead?" Kierston asked, with excitement, grabbing her sister's hands.

Kaitlyn giggled and nodded. "That's so exciting!" Kierston bounced on the couch, "So, did he like hint towards a relationship after the date?"

"I'm not really sure. Maybe? Kind of…" Kaitlyn bit her lip and looked down shyly.

"Which means yes!" Kierston yelled, "Oh my gosh Katie this is so exciting!"

Kaitlyn laughed, "You're you again." She noted, "Well- you know what I mean! You're back to normal, Kierst."

Kierston smiled, "I'm taking a new potion. I started today. Kassandra doesn't believe it's helping me."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "Well I believe it. You seem great!"

Kierston smiled, "I feel great."

"I'm so sorry we haven't hung out a lot since we got here."

"Me too." Kierston pouted, "I miss you."

"So…" A large grin came onto Kaitlyn's face, "Draco Malfoy?"

"Oh boy." Kierston laid back on her bed.

The sisters were in Kierston's bed with the drawings shut and a silencing charm on it, "Draco Malfoy… What have you heard about him? He's a player… a ladies man… SLYTHERIN SEX GOD!"

Kaitlyn's mouth fell in surprise, "Oh my god…"


End file.
